The Steps in Demigodhood
by OkamiAmmy-chan
Summary: Having ADHD sucks. Hiding the fact that your ADHD really sucks. So me and my friends are gonna show you the steps in becoming a demigod, our style. Be ready for my fail comedy, Amy's talking habit, Kyle's empathetic expressions, Fawn being the closest one in being just a simple mortal, and just us being really weird. But hey, being normal is over rated anyway! Ready? Let's start!
1. Step 1: Kill a monster!

**Ammy: I has finished it! Finally ;A;** **Okay, if you guys read my other story "Life Sucks, Don't you think" I would like to inform you that I hate Anuis and all she lives for and she can die in a hole for all I care, so I'm not gonna continue it until I start liking her again. Anyway, on the bright side, I wrote this due to the insistence of my friend, Amy. So yeah, the characters are _real_ people, who are my best friends in my middle school. Before I forget, they actually look and act this way in real life, so yeah, I'm not gonna reveal their last names, 'cause I'm using real people with this.  
**

**Nico: Well, that was a mouthful, this chapter is long enough already.**

**Ammy: Oh shush Nico! Anyway, I don't own Percy Jackson our my friends, Percy belongs to Rick Riodan and my friends belongs to themselves!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Step 1: Kill a Monster

Karina I

Karina yawned softly, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "What's going on now?" Karina asked softly so only the two people next to her can hear. Ironically, the two people next to her were her two bests friends, Kyle and Fawn.

"Oh nothing much, but we're waiting for the new Latin teacher." Fawn replied boredly.

"So basically nothing happened yet." Kyle explained, looking at people talking, but a manga book visible in his hands.

"Oh~." Karina replied sleepy. She stared at her friends, Kyle, who looked similar to herself, tan, short, and his hair, which touched his low neck, plus had an upside down "v" bangs, also had big, thick black glasses under his dark brown eyes as he kept reading his manga book. 'What nationality was he again?' Karina wondered. For some reason every time he told him what part of Asia he was, she would always forget the next few minutes, so Kyle gave up on telling her.

Then she looked at Fawn, who was intently staring at the door waiting for it to be slammed open to reveal the new Latin teacher. Fawn had her bangs braided today, Fawn also had the same length of hair as Kyle, but a little bit longer. Unlike Kyle and Karina, she had no glasses, had a paler complexion, as well as a darker brown eyes than Kyle, though her eyebrows were a darker shade of black, one time Karina asked her about it and she simply said "It's a genetics thing." and ended the conversation at that.

Karina, herself, didn't really care about her looks, always steering away dresses and skirts, but only wearing it when her mother asked,_ just _for her mother. She scowled at the thought, but glad she was wearing her favorite ripped jeans, not wanting the boys in her class look at her legs, oh so so glad she was wearing jeans Karina thought happily. Having short hair on the bottom of her neck and long bangs that curled at her cheeks, but strangely her dark black had a red hue in her hair, having caramel eyes _plus _blue glasses!

'Such a color clash' Karina mused silently, combing her hair with her hands, she began thinking of her tan complexion and how messy her hair was, at that she scowled.

'You only have messy hair because you don't comb it~' a voice teased her. 'Shut it' she replied back, 'Damn ADHD...' she scolded herself, yeah she had ADHD, so did Fawn and Kyle, but nobody really knew about that, except for those two of course. There's also the thing about her parents that nobody knows abo- 'SHUT UP' Karina yelled inside her head.

'My heads so messed up that I could beat anyone's as-' BOOM there goes Karina, no like, she literally went up about 5 ft. in the air and she exclaimed "なんてこった!"***** Everyone looked at her weirdly, even the new substitute teacher who was in mid-way writing his name.

"Well... Pardon that intrusion-" to that Karina blushed like no tommorow- "My name is Mr. Brunner,****** and I will be your substitute teacher until they find another teacher that has- Ah, how should I put this? Not crazy?" This caused people to chuckle, not only from this statement, but because this guy was in a wheel chair.

"And just because I'm in a wheel chair does not mean you can ridicule me" Mr. Brunner hummed as students who laughed blushed with embarrassment.

"Anyway, we have a few new transfer students among us, please, do come in dears." Mr. Brunner continued.

BAM! Goes the door as a group of teens came in the room. 'Wow, the door is getting more abused than ever today huh?' Karina mused silently, chuckling all the way. There were three boys and two girls.

"Introduce yourselves please." Mr. Brunner asked politely The tallest out of the group stood forward. 'What is this, military school?' Karina thought, as she began to observe, yes, she was still a bit tired, but she was interested in the transfer students.

"Uh, Hi, my name is Percy Jackson and I'm 16 and uh..." The guy now dubbed 'Percy' trailed off. This made most of the girls swoon, causing the shorter male standing next to Percy glare at every girl in the classroom who swooned.

'Awh, how cute, the uke is jealous of his seme *heart*... WAIT!' Karina mentally slapped herself, 'WHY THE HELL AM I THINKING THAT, THEY'RE REAL GUYS, NOT THOSE CHARACTERS FROM THE YAOI MANGAS YOU READ!' Karina mentally scolded herself multiple times, not noticing her friends giving her weird looks.

'Ugh, she's thinking of yaoi isn't she...' Kyle shook his head, knowing fully well that his friend was thinking about Shounen Ai/Yaoi between the tall guy and short dude. Fawn thought instead though 'She's totally thinking about yaoi...' Fawn sighed, not wanting to think what was going on with her friend's mind. Both friends looked at each other and nodded in understanding, while in a middle of sweat dropping.

"And you little one?" Mr. Brunner asked to the shorter male.

"... My name's Nico Di Angelo." Nico replied slowly, scowling, obviously not liking to be called 'little one' but accepted it anyway, for whatever reason Karina didn't care and her gaze went on to the next person.

"Hi! My name is Grover Underwood, pleased to meet ya' guys!" the second tallest guy exclaimed, but for some reason, Karina felt like he wasn't as he seems to be. But her eyes traveled to the girl to his left. But still felt uneasy as the adult-like teen began to daydream.

Don't ask her why she knows who's daydreaming or not, she never knew why, she just..._ knew_... Her mother always told her she inherited her trait from her father, and always smiled the brightest when her mother compared her to her father. Karina smiled at the memory, but quickly snapped out of it as the girl introduced herself.

"My name is Annabeth Chase, nice to meet you guys." Annabeth bowed a little bit, even one of the guys wolf whistled Annabeth's head snapped up so quick that Karina thought it would break, but surprisingly, it didn't. Annabeth quietly growled and glared, trying to find the person who did that, unfortunately, she didn't...

The last girl, who wan't that visible to Karina until now, she stepped forward and said "Hey guys!" to that Karina, Kyle, and Fawn's heads snapped up, paying more attention than ever, Karina knew that peppy voice, she was 100% sure of it.

"Hi! My name is Amy! Nice to meet you all!" Amy exclaimed cheerfully. Yeah... Karina absolutely knew that person, the one that moved away to Long Island, Amy, who was the happy go lucky person in their group... But... Why was she with those guys and where was she for the past two years? Questions bobbed in her head, why? Why was she here? Karina could swear that she had swirly eyes.

"Since today _is_ the 1st week _and_ my 1st day here, you students get to chat away and get to know each other " Mr. Brunner exclaimed as he clapped his hands. The first thing that Karina did, was hop out of her seat and skip over to Amy and gave her the most _bear crushing hug_ that she has ever given in her life. 'Hey. I'm a hugger' she silently thought.

"K-Karina, y-your crushing me..." Amy squeaked out. "A-ah, s-sorry~..." Karina said sheepishly, but a little blush was evident on her cheeks that she was a bit embarrassed.

"So, where have you been for the past two years?" Kyle bluntly asked. Fawn then elbowed him in the ribs. "Ow! What?! I'm just being honest!" Kyle squeaked, obviously hurt, but Percy watched with amusement.

"So~ Fawn, Kyle, Kari- WAKE UP!" Amy exclaimed tiredly, forgetting her friend does that from time to time.

"WAH! I'M UP NO NEED TO SPRAY WATER ON ME MOM!" Karina yelped, jumping up 2 ft. This made the group laugh, including the transfer students.

"A-ahahahah! Wha- what's up with that?" Nico said through chuckles. "We- we don't know either, it's always like that!" Fawn said, still laughing and clutching her stomach.

"S- Shut up!" Karina whined, _very_ embarrassed. Her ears were a little bit red, scratch that, _a lot_ red.

"W-well it's nice to meet you guys that Amy always brags about!" Annabeth said, also laughing, but a bit quieter.

"T-thanks!" Karina, Kyle, and Fawn said in unison, happy that their good friend talks about them still.

"Ah~ that was a good laugh~" Percy sighed happily. The bell rang and everyone said 'See you later!' and went off to their classes.

* * *

As Karina was walking down the hall, trying not go to sleep, a cold shiver went up her spine. She turned fast to look for the presence that caused that, but to her unsatisfaction, she didn't. 'I have to be more careful about that...' Karina thought as she went through loops and turns to be sure not to be followed.

"- And it was like that all day!" Karina told Fawn, who she was stalking er, I mean following! Yeah, let's go with that.******* Who was _following_ Fawn to their last period, gym.

"Maybe your just imagining things, you know, like last month where you thought you saw something in shape like a giant and it wasn't there because you didn't sleep well? It's probably like that." Fawn answered.

"But I slept at _6 o' clock pm_, that means I had _13 hours_ of sleep!" Karina exclaimed as they walked into the girl's locker room.

"...You usually sleep more than that right?" Fawn questioned as they exited the locker room.

"... Maybe... I just hope that this feeling goes away." Karina said worriedly as they sat on the floor, waiting for their teacher.

"What feeling?" a voiced asked as both Fawn and Karina jumped, as Karina jumped back a few feet.

"Ah! I'm sorry, did I scare you?" Annabeth said.

"YES!/Yes.." Karina and Fawn said at the same time. Which made Annabeth say 'Sorry' once again.

"But seriously, what feeling are you feeling?" Annabeth questioned lightly. Eyes turning serious as she spoke that sentence.

Karina and Fawn looked at each other, making faces like: 'You tell her! Your feeling it!' and; 'YOU TELL HER! She's scaring me and I'm tired.', 'Lame excuse, but seriously _tell her_.', 'No.' was the reply, and then Fawn had to play dirty, 'I'll take away your chocolate privileges ', 'NOOOOO! NOT MY BABIES! Fine! *sniff* I'll tell her! Just don't take away my chocolates.'. But since Annabeth just met them, she didn't and couldn't read their faces, so onto the story!

"Um... Well" Karina began, "I have this feeling someone's watching me, like you know, glaring and sending chills down my spine, and, it's like their watching 'till I let my guard down or somethin'" Karina then told Annabeth about the past month having felt that way, and seeing a silhouette of a giant a few days before.

"No... They couldn't have caught to you so fast..." Annabeth muttered "What?" Karina said. "Nothing, just talking to myself." Annabeth reassured, or at least tried to, Karina knew she held something back, but didn't press any further.

Karina then slowly closed her eyes, but she snapped awake and held her arm out to protect herself, sweating and panting heavily.

"Ah? What's wrong Karina?" Amy asked worriedly as she was in a pose that she had her hand out and crouched.

"N-nothing, just thought I saw something." Karina stuttered, still panting, but not as heavily as before. It was a white lie, she did _sensed_ something, and that something was _not_ human, Karina was sure of it. 'Damn it, I can't sleep without that thing trying to get me!' Karina inwardly cursed as she realized she couldn't sleep.

"Hey, you sure your okay, like, not going to the nurse or anything?" Fawn asked, worried about her friend who usually slept at this time, while waiting.

" 'm fine" Karina said a bit quietly but loud enough so Fawn could hear her. Fawn nodded, but decided to keep an eye on her friend.

Later, all the boys came out except for Grover because of his weird muscle disorder, 'probably faking it, 'cause Karina swore that he bolted for the lunch line when he heard there were enchiladas.********

A whistle blew, catching everyone's attention. Their usual two teachers were replaced by one women and one guy.

"Alright kiddies! Your gym teachers had something to do and had to take a break, we're your substitutes today!" the shorter women exclaimed.

'Should that woman look like that?' Karina thought as she looked at the woman. The shorter one, Mrs... Mrs... Mrs. what? Something- something was giving her trouble on reading the teacher's name tag. Karina didn't like the sound of that and tugged on Percy's shirt, and strangely, it caught his attention.

"Need somethin'?" Percy asked. Karina nodded quickly and beckoned him to go closer so the teachers wouldn't hear her. But then...

"MRS. -! KARINA'S WHISPERING TO PERCY!" a squeaky voice yelled, Karina whirled around, not to glare at the girl, but look at her teacher dead in the face, she was more worried about why she didn't hear a name after the 'Mrs.' part.

And strangely, the shorter teacher was right behind her, looking and staring, sending shivers to her spine. Wait- shivers? Oh crap, Karina thought as she realized what was going on. The teacher held her wrist and tugged, like she wanted to rip it off, the a thought popped into her head, she _did_ want to rip her wrist off!

"Now _honey_" the shorter teacher hissed, wait, 'OH CRAP' Karina screamed in her mind, but no words were coming out of her mouth, she couldn't fight back either. "What do adults say about talking when an adult is talking hm?" the short teacher mused, sure, she was like, 5 inches shorter than Karina, but she had a_ death _grip, like she killed with these hands only before, 'and she probably did' Karina thought miserably. Then a thought popped into her head, a stupid idea, but the best she got.

"Um, Mrs.?" Karina faked innocent "What" the short women hissed, 'Probably thinking she'll let me have my last words before she eats me' Karina groaned 'Bad thoughts Karina, bad thoughts..' and continued with her plan, "What happens when a vein stops circulating when someone or something has a death grip on part of the body and it becomes paler?" Karina questioned 'Because it's happening to meeeeee~!' she mentally cried crocodile tears.

The so-called teacher immediately released her, "Ah, than that would be bad, you wouldn't taste that good..." the teacher thought, "Taste, Mrs.?" Karina said, while backing up, trying to have a place to run, and rubbing her right wrist, which was gaining color back.

Karina looked at Fawn, Kyle, and then Amy and looked at them and made a face that said 'THIS WOMEN IS _NOT_ HUMAN, RUN, _NOW_!' and luckily since they been friends for a long time now, they got the message, but Amy grabbed Percy, Nico, and Annabeth before sneaking out through the emergency stairs.

'I feel I'm forgetting something... OH CRAP THE OTHER ONE!' Karina ran through the short teacher and hurried to the stairs, not even bothering to think on why nobody screamed on what happened next.

As Karina turned the corner and saw the most disgusting thing she has _ever_ seen, a huge wolf(?) was hovering over over her friends, but that wasn't the inhumane part, the inhumane part was when she realized it wasn't _just_ a wolf, it was a _huge_ wolf that was standing on it's front two legs, like it been forced to walk that way, Karina also noticed that he had so many scar wounds that Karina felt sorry for the poor little guy, pup, wolf-thing. WHATEVER! The main part was he was gonna gobble down her friends!

So Karina did the most stupidest thing a person could do at the minute, no, not call 911, but she did hop on the wolf and tugged at his neck, which caused him to howl so loud, Karina was tempted to let go and cover her ears, but didn't very well knowing that if she did, they were_ doomed_, she kept hold, just in time for them to escape.

But they didn't, _in fact_ Percy took out a bronze sword from a _pen_, how'd he do that anyway?! Anyway, we're getting out of topic, so Annabeth took out a dagger, Nico took out a black sword, Amy had a bow and arrow, as well as wearing some kind of winged sandals and Grover, who poofed out of_ nowhere_ and that wasn't the strange part, he didn't have any _pants_.

Then, the most stupidest thing came out of her mouth, she said "NO! Don't you dare hurt him!" with such emotion that they lowered their weapons.

"Why not?!" Nico exclaimed, he really looked down right murderous right now. 'And yet he's so cute!' Karina mentally slapped herself, 'NO NEED TO THINK OF NICO AS ONE OF YOUR SLASH CHARACTERS KARINA' she scolded herself.

"'Cause it's not this guy's fault!" Karina exclaimed, "Can't you see this guy is in pain, we got that lady to blame for that!" she continued to defend the wolf, and as she was doing so, the wolf stopped fighting as he listened to this half-blood who was defending him, even though he was trying to hurt her friends, maybe, just maybe, he might have a right master for once. Then he heard hissing, and started to growl.

"Huh?" Fawn and Kyle said at the same time, as they began to blink away their eyes and began to see something blurry and green. "WATCH OUT!" Fawn exclaimed at the same time appeared and gave Karina a pillow.

"WHAT THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO DO WITH THIS?!" Karina exclaimed as she whirled around and as she moved to look behind her, the Sheep Pillow Pet mystically turned into a _really_ awesome sword, and it slashed through the snake lady, aka the short teacher.

"... That.. was... so-" Karina started "Horrible?" Nico questioned, "Terrifying?" Grover added, "Incredibly stupid?" Annabeth said seriously, "Cool?" Percy asked, which gave him weird stares, "Hey, it _was_ pretty cool." Percy huffed.

"It was so awesome!-" Karina finished as she soon realized she fell asleep on the wolf's back.

* * *

Dreams, ah, where to start with dreams? Well, it was weird for Karina, most of the time she didn't have any dreams, but on those small times she _did_ have dreams, they were either _really_ weird and/or _really_ screwed up.

Like this one for example; she dream't of a sheep in the middle of the large field, weird huh? But something happened that made it _more_ weirder was that the sheep had wings on his head. It gets _extremely_ weirder than it already is when the sheep put up his head lazily and looked at her and said: "Be careful, my child, beware of the land and skies, Zeus is still upset about my tricks, so travel only on water, I'm serious, travel on water. Poseidon is still on my good side and I trust him to be careful when it comes to you. SO ONLY TRAVEL ON WATER!" the sheep boomed.

"I GET IT DUDE! Travel on water, got it." Karina screamed back at the sheep, then sighed as she figured the sheep was only looking out for her. She sat on the grass, and patted her lap. "C'mere" she sighed as the sheep trotted and sat on her lap. She then started petting the sheep, but still staring at the wings on it's head.

"Apology accepted~" the sheep sang sleepily. "But I'm sorry I wasn't there for you child, even when you needed me the most, Zeus' blasted rules keep me from seeing you or any other of my children at anytime, and since Gaea woke, Zeus has been restricting the time on gods and goddesses daily visits." the sheep sighed.

"As much as I want to talk more with you, you need to wake my child, wake and help us get rid of these blasted giants, for you are tied with one of them."

That part, Karina didn't understand so well as she faded from the dream, but the last things she heard from the sheep was: "Stupid reality, why couldn't everyone just stay asleep, that would make the world _so_ much easier." the sheep huffed as she drifted back to reality.

* * *

"...a...e" a voice sounded echoed through Karina's ears. "Wa...p" the voice was more clearer, "WAK... P..." 'nope, try again man' Karina thought amused as she still couldn't hear the voice clearly... Then cold water splashed on her.

"GAH! I'M UP, I'M UP, NO MORE WATER!" Karina exclaimed but her forehead hit somebody else's.

"Owwwwwwww..." Karina groaned, now fully awake, she started seeing double, but now it was downright blurry, 'Ah, I don't have my glasses' she realized.

"Um, do you have my glasses?" Karina asked to the golden blob. "Ah! S-sorry!" the blob replied, she frowned, this guy's too uptight, too much discipline in the brain... But she was glad her glasses were back, she couldn't troll people without it.

Now that she could see, she could now troll people into another level! But she looked at where the golden blob use to be, instead, there was a built, hot, blonde guy.

"Um, sorry 'bout taking your glasses, b-but it was broken a-and I got it fixed so-" the guy started but Karina interrupted "Thanks for that." she smiled, it was too hilarious on how this guy radiated 'I'M INNOCENT' auras, she could of swore she saw flowers behind him.

"A-ah, your welcome... Um... My name is Jason, welcome to Camp Half-Blood...?" the guy named Jason said awkwardly. "Ha ha, what's with the question mark?" Karina is gonna enjoy teasing this one.

"Ah, I'm sort of new here too-" Jason was interrupted by a slam "New my butt! C'mon Sparky, you've gotta stop saying that!" came a new voice, Karina chuckled, she was gonna like this guy, and Sparky? That was just plain hilarious!

'Sparky' blushed like no tommorow and said "Don't call me 'Sparky', Leo!" huffing all the while.

'Leo' ignored him and turned to Karina and asked "Well hello! You must be the new recruit Aquaman was talking about! Well, welcome to Camp Half-Blood! Just so you know, I am the master of this place so you wil-" Another bang is sounded as the door was kicked open.

"Valdezzzzzzzz." the girl hissed, "How many times have I told you don't lie to the new kids!" the brunette roared.

"Oh, 'bout a gazillion times! But Beauty Queen, no matter how many times you _charmspeak_ me, I can _never_ stop lying, so ya' just wasting your energy on this~" Leo sang, Karina could tell he wasn't much of a singer, covering her ears, she wonders what _exactly_ is Camp Half-Blood?

"Camp Half-Blood is where you train and have a safe home away from monsters." a warm voice said, making Karina look to the side and saw Mr. Brunner... who had horse legs, like seriously, the bottom half of him is a white stallion, the top half is human, is she hallucinating?

"No, my child, you are not insane, nor dreaming, in fact, your sword man ship against the _empusa_********* was very valiant for a beginner." Mr. Brunner smiled approvingly. Karina didn't know why, but she felt warm when he said that.

"Um, thank you, but where is-" Karina began but was rudely interrupted by yet another voice; "Well Chiron, seems to me that you have found yet another brat." the voice yawned loudly. Karina didn't liked to be called a brat, but this man is tired, and seemed like he had pulled an all nighter, so she wasn't that mad being called an er-... kid, everyone needed their sleep, even this guy.

"Well, to explain why your here, you are what we call 'demigods'. Your mother or father is one of the minor or Olympic gods/goddesses and because of that monsters will chase you everywhere you go if you have a strong enough scent. This is where Camp Half-Blood comes in, this camp gives you a 'sanctuary' to learn and train as a demigod so you could defend yourself during the times where you need it. The common traits of a demigod is ADHD and Dyslexia, so young lady, you've been a good listener so far, tell me, do you have one or both of those traits?" the guy in the Hawaiian shirt asked.

"I- I have ADHD sir..." Karina replied to the man, when she was little, her mother taught her to show respect to adults that need respect, and this guy's presence sure seem important, so she added 'sir'.

"Ah, I like this one, shame she isn't mine, well, young lady, My name is Dionysus, but call me Mr. D, what's yours?" Mr. D asked.

"My name is Karina, sir" Karina replied, wasn't Dionysus one of the twelve Olympic gods?

"Ah, Caitlin is it? Well, nice to meet you, any other questions before I go along?" Mr. D asked her politely, totally ignoring the fact that her name is _Karina _and not _Caitlin_ but since her middle name _is_ in fact Caitlin, she also decided to ignore it and replied "Yes, just one, Mr. D, where are my friends?" Karina asked as politely as she could.

"Oh, no 'Who's my mother/father' or 'This isn't happening to me' or maybe 'Your not a god!/ I don't believe in this!' oh! How about 'That's not my name!'?" Mr. D complained. "No, Mr. D, I'm just wondering where Fawn and Kyle are..." Karina stated.

"Oh... Well, you are even higher in my list then I thought you'd be, well, your friends have been claimed and in their respected cabins, and Amy is back to her regular duty as the mini 'Hermes' and delivering goods back and forth here and Mount Olympus. So, yes, they are indeed fine, as well as the wolf that carried you in. In fact, he's right outside watching the pet hell hound." Mr. D answered.

"Thank you Mr. D" Karina bowed lightly, and then she look to 'Mr. Brunner' and asked him as Mr. D went out of the room; "So, your not really 'Mr. Brunner', huh?" This made him chuckle "Why yes, Mr. Brunner is just an alias, my real name is Chiron, my dear" he smiled warmly at her, "Now that we're officially acquainted, let's have Jason, Leo, and Piper give you a tour to Camp Half-Blood, hm?" he clapped his hands and begin to trot outside the room.

Karina looked over to the three and then said "Well? Let's go already!" as she began to drag the trio to outside the same room.

As she walked out the big house, the weird sheep's words kept repeating in her head: '_Be careful, my child, beware of the land and skies_' 'of course when he meant skies, he meant Zeus, but why land? And what did he mean as 'my child'?' Karina pondered at this as she opened the big house's doors to reveal Camp Half-Blood.

* * *

***It roughly translates to "HOLY CRAP!" sorry, my Japanese isn't good ^^' and no, I'm not Japanese, I learned it by watching anime, I'm actually Vietnamese**

********I wonder who this is XD**

*****Haha, I actually do that, you know, _follow_ Fawn when we go to Gym XD**

******WOW. Way to go and almost blow your cover again Grover!**

*******Was it spelled like that?**

**So, how was this first chapter? Tell me in the reviews! I'm still deciding whether or not to add couples in this, but then, must people don't like my pairings. OTL TT^TT **

**Oh! Before I forget, I want to thank my beta-reader and friend DigitalMaster1100 for reading this and putting in his opinions on this story~ BTW he's in this too, cookies for those that get it without asking him!**


	2. Step 2: Get Claimed

**Ammy: Haha, sorry for the wait! School, and my big brother wouldn't let me have this finished in time! AUu But what a surprise, Amy's birthday was today, and I uploaded the chapter! Plus, DigitalMaster1100 was whining that if I couldn't post the chapter soon, he couldn't post the next one-shot from his one-shot collection to this story.**

**DigitalMaster1100: DID NOT!**

**Ammy: Did so! Anyway, I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, they are(sadly) owned by Rick Riordan, and my friends own themselves.**

* * *

Step 2: Get claimed, Get a prophecy, and Use your powers, Maybe even a pet

Karina II

When Karina opened the doors of the Big House, and she didn't expect what she was seeing. There was a lave wall, a strawberry field, a pine tree on the top of the hill with a golden fleece hanging on it, baths and the like, but then there were cabins that looked like a mangled rectangle in the center of it all.

"Woah..." Karina was rendered speechless for once in her life, as she looked over the camp.

"Speechless by my awesomeness, huh?" Leo said, flexing his muscles, but got hit by Piper, and she said to Karina "The camp is nice huh?" smiling, she dragged Karina to the cabins, followed by Leo and Jason.

"Yeah... WOAH, YOU GUYS HAVE SO MANY CABINS!" Karina exclaimed excitingly. "Yep", Piper answered "Each cabin stands for your godly parent, but some are here only for respectful manners, like Hera's and Artemis'. Before, it use to be only the 12 Olympians, but now we added minor gods/goddesses." she added, guiding Karina to several cabins.

"Why?" Karina questioned, Piper looked at her, making her uncomfortable and said "Well... That story is more suited to be told by Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Grover, or any older campers that had been here from the second Titan war." Piper cut off the conversation as she lead Karina to a cabin that was shiny, clean, and it had a _very _strong perfume smell, looking in the inside, everything was pink, somewhat like a barbie house.

"This is my cabin, where it houses the Aphrodite's children." Piper said, and Karina replied "Wow, it looks like a-" before she finished, Piper covered her mouth and said "Yes, I know, it looks like a barbie house." and want over to another cabin, it was very bright and shiny, almost like the sun. Karina blocked her eyes due to it's brightness.

"KARINA!" Kyle's voice said rang, as Karina looked over to an archery field, with Kyle, _really_ far away from the target.

"DUDE! THAT'S AWESOME!" Karina shouted back to see Kyle shot an arrow to an apple with deadly accuracy, Karina whiseled, who knew he could shoot that far? After he shot it, he gently put down the bow and arrow and raced across to where she is.

"I see you won't have any trouble seeing the camp, huh?" Jason smiled at her, as the trio waved bye, and went back to whatever they were doing before, Kyle finally got to her, panting heavily.

"So, I see your stamina hasn't gone up yet." Karina said with a dull monotone, but Kyle could detect a teasing sound in her voice, grinning, Kyle punch Karina's shoulder lightly, "Shut up! Oh yeah... So... uh, you okay?" he said nervously, walking with Karina around the camp.

"Yeah, why?" she asked, making Kyle face palm; "You were sleeping for three days... _straight_." he said seriously, making Karina laugh, "Dude, remember? I slept longer than that!" she continued to laugh, remembering how her friend's thought she was in a coma. It was at that time when they were friends for about... Five months? Maybe even shorter, but now, they were pretty used to her sleeping for long periods of time, and sleeping in nearly everywhere possible.

Sighing, Kyle guided to a grey brick cabin/house, Karina would of thought it was pretty normal to most of the cabins, except Karina noticed glowing and floating greek words on the bricks. "Hey, who's this cabin?" Karina asked, pointing to the grey brick cabin.

"Oh, that's Hecate's, if I remember correctly... It's Fawn's cabin." Kyle murmured "Eh? The magic goddess? No wonder I get a bad feeling when I see Fawn with chemicals..." Karina looked over the house, before she could check inside, the door slammed in her face.

"Huh? OH GODS! I'M SO SORRY KARINA!" Fawn said, panicking "It's alright, 'm fine..." rubbing her forehead, she got up, dusting some dirt off her clothes. Kyle, however, was hugging his stomach.

"Hahahahaha! I... You have the worst timing ever!" Kyle was rolling on the floor after that. Karina sighed softly, softly rubbing her forehead.

"Oh my gods! What if you have a concussion?! UIRGBAUGBAUIEGVUIR" Fawn started panicing, clenching her temples.

"I'M FINE! Yeesh, you guys worry too much." Karina sighed, calming Fawn down, and picking Kyle up.

"B-bu-" "No buts! What's done is done, everything's _**fine**_, seriously, your like a mother sometimes..." Karina trailed off as she saw Amy running towards them.

"Hey guys! You okay Karina?" Amy asked, waving them to come over to some horse stables.

"Yep, and am I cleaning those stables?" Karina backed a bit. Causing Amy to laugh a bit, "No silly! We're gonna ride some pegasi!"

Even before Amy finished that sentence, Karina hopped on a pegasus and got the reins, "Well? What are we waiting for? LET'S GO!" she said excitingly.

As everyone got on the pegasi, Kyle saw a fluff of feathers and followed it.

"GAHHHH!" Kyle screamed as a griffin was holding him down, Karina saw this happened and stirred the pegasus to help Kyle, she managed to pull some feathers from the griffin, but it manage to fly away, jogging over to Kyle, she asked "You okay bro? I managed to get some of the feathers, but we're not gonna see that griffin too soon." giving Kyle the feathers, she thought Kyle said "I want that griffin... I _**have **_to get that griffin." Kyle looked to the sky.*****

* * *

As Karina went through the camp with her friends, she saw a cabin that looked like an 'old-fashioned prairie house', but to Karina, it felt, somewhat... _Familiar_, kinda like the feeling of home, looking over it, she open the door inside, she was about to go in, but Amy stopped her before she got in.

"You shouldn't do that, rules say that you can't go into cabins unless it's your godly parent's. Maybe we should go into the mess hall first." Amy said weakly, Karina was about to counter that Amy never really followed the rules so strictly, but decided not to say anything at all.

Amy dragged Karina to the mess hall, while Fawn and Kyle trailed behind. "TO THE MESS HALL! TO THE MESS HALL!" she shouted excitingly, pulling a sleeping Karina to the mess hall.

"Zzzz..." Karina snored softly, than suddenly she smelled food, jerking awake, she dashed to the lunch area, grabbing multiple amounts of food. As she got her food, she noticed a pink treat and thought, 'HOLY CRAP! THEY EVEN HAVE STRAWBERRY MOCHI!******' spilling half of her food in the bonfire, she noticed a young woman tending the flames of the fire.

Looking down on her plate, she picked up the sweet, sweet strawberry mochi, and she gave it to the woman, simply saying "It's not good to not eat, here have some of this, it might make you fuller." smiling, she waved at the woman and went back to her friends. The women looked up and stared at the treat in her hand, smiling, she took a bite from it and continued to tend the flames.

"Woah, who told you talk to strangers?" Fawn scolded her as Karina seated with them on a patch of grass, looking up the sky, Karina replied, "I dunno, I felt no one talked to her in a long time, and she was lonely." she said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Well Karina, not _**all**_ of us can tell how a person is feeling." Kyle sighed, eating some of his food.

"Oh yeah! Talking about a person who knows how people are feeling, have you met Rachel?" Amy asked, looking at Karina, who was lazing around sleeping softly. "Geez, how can she sleep like that?" Amy sighed as all of them put their food away and carried Karina to a small cave.

* * *

"Wah? GEH!" Karina coughed, finding that she was hanging upside down. "WHAT THE HELL?!" she struggled a bit on the chains, feeling her heart pound faster, she managed to escape the chains, but was falling into lava, cursing, she flipped in the air, moving herself so she would hit the ground, but she did a double roll and tripped in mid-air, groaning, she got up and dusted herself off.*******

"Wow... That was... Really, is she a demigod?" a voice sounded in the dark cavern, blinking, she realized it was a room-like cave. Looking back, she saw Amy, Fawn, Kyle, and a red head who she doesn't know. "W-what the-... You know what, I'm not even gonna ask." crossing her arms, Karina puffed out her cheeks, seeing as how her friends were laughing, it just ticked her off more.

"S-sorry Karina! Really! But- but that was just an epic fail!" falling to her knees, Amy laughed hard, clenching her stomach. "IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Karina shouted, teary eyed.

"A~n~y~way~" the red haired teen whistled, "My name is Rachel, I'm the oracle, nice to meet you Karina, Amy rants about you guys all the time." shaking her out stretched hand, Karina asked, "Thanks, but I got a question, why was I-" before Karina could finish her sentence, Fawn answered it for her, "Because Rachel wanted to see what you would do." that made Karina's eye twitch.

"Really..." her aura probably was dark, because all of them backed up a little. "Ah, sorry, I really got to handle my emotions, huh?" Karina scratched her head sheepishly. After a few minutes talking to Rachel, Amy noticed what time was it, and dragged all of them out of the cave, going towards the bonfire.

"Okay, what are we gonna do, sing songs to get marshmallows?" Karina said sarcastically, "YEP!" Amy replied, continuing to drag Karina, Kyle, and Fawn to the bonfire. Face palming, she looked at the colorful fire. Amy plopped Karina like a rag doll on the wooden bench.

As the Apollo kids sang********, she became more sleepy, than, Rachel's chair echoed the bonfire and sing-a-long. Making Karina jerk up, she looked towards the red head and she nearly screamed, Rachel was right behind her, green mist coming from her lips Rachel rasped

_Dream's child shall go west_

_Accompanied with sun, magic, and the thief's bless_

_Two shall leave with the moon, _

_While sun and dream will leave too soon_

_To where time sleeps,_

_With help with a beast's howl_

_They will overcome the most foul,_

_Then the two sides shall rejoice_

_But there, the dream will have a choice._

With that very last line, Rachel fainted on the spot, and something glowed above Karina's head, a light blue symbol, with a head of an poppy flower glowed. But as this was happening, Karina felt very sleepy, her eyes blinked slowly, her vision began to darken, and Rachel's words echoed as she blacked out.

* * *

"Uh," Karina groaned, "đầu tôi cảm thấy như tôi có một nôn nao..."********* rubbing her temples, her muscles felt more lazy and relaxed than yesterday.

Moving to the side, she realized that she couldn't and was being dragged by no other than Amy. "WHAT THE HE-" Karina started, but her cheeks was smashed by Amy, it was her polite way to shut someone up. The wolf, who was walking, looked up at them.

"Shhhhhh- Someone might hear you!" Amy shushed and continued to drag her along to the darker parts of the forest, with her K-9 following closely behind.

"But-" Karina's cheeks were yet again mushed "SHHHHH!" Amy hushed loudly and lead her into a nest, a small one, but still a nest. Even the wolf sniffed it.

"What is this?" Karina questioned, she was on all fours while Amy was crouching, looking at Amy, she waited for a reply. "A nest I found a few months back, I've been trying to get it to hatch, but it won't respond, no matter _what_ I do. So I wanted to ask you about it." She stated, looking towards Karina.

"Why would you- Oh... Right" Karina realized, or remembered that she was in fact, the daughter of Hypnos, and had the children of Hypnos can alternate memories.********** "So you want me to alternate the egg's memory and trick him to think it's time to hatch?" Karina questioned, which Amy nodded to it. The wolf, whined, and put his paw to his face, it looked like he was face palming, he probably was, Karina thought.

"Clever, worthy of Athena." Karina remarked, settling next to the nest, focusing her energy on alternating the sleeping egg, but suddenly, she felt a jolt, and saw stuff she didn't want to see. Her friend, the scarred wolf started to bark.

War. War was everywhere in an old Camp Half-Blood, she heard muffles of 'FOR ROME!' in the memory, she couldn't move, she could only watched as a man, who looked like Amy, settled the egg and evaporated. She continued to watch all the pain and suffering around her. She wanted to yell, she wanted to scream, why was this happening? 'Why, why, why? Why indeed...' She heard a soft voice mumbled, but all of it was washed away as she woke up with a start.

"Wah- HUH?" Karina looked about, but found Amy's face instead. "What happened? I thought you were going to alternate the memory, not napping!" Amy huffed, pouting down at Karina, while the small, scarred wolf whimpered. "I- I think I went into the egg's memory instead..." Karina trailed off, shivering on what she just saw. "Ah! I almost forgot you could dream travel! I'm sorry!" Amy apologized, looking down on the egg. "So that's why the animal won't come out.." She lightly touched it, Karina looked at her, uncomfortable with the silence, and the shadows that loomed from the moon.

She really hated the dark, it was a nightmare for Karina. Funny huh? How her dad was Hypnos, who was the brother of Thanatos, and his mother was the Nyx, both of them loved the dark, and yet she hated it. She would have nightmares being consumed in the shadows, making her curl into a ball. She later learned to fear silence, as her mother would have a silent moment, which would make her awkward and leave the room immediately she still wasn't use to her over-talkative mother go silent, and it scared her.

"I KNOW!" Amy jumped, making Karina snap out of her thoughts, "I'll call you Arnold!" Amy said, satisfied, but then looked over to Karina. "GAH! I'm sorry! I completely forgot that you hated silence!" she said, placing the egg on her head, she bowed slightly. "GAH!" Karina yelped, catching the egg which fallen off Amy's head.

But as she touched the eggs surprisingly cool surface, it began to overheat, and a bright light engulfed them.

"W-wa-" She was cut offed by Amy, who was twirling and saying happily, "YAY! ARNOLD HATCHED! ARNOLD HATCHED!" Amy looked over to Karina and said "Thank you so much!" hugging her tightly, Karina said, "So what species is Arnold?" She looked at the tiny lizard.

"At first, I thought he was a iguana, but now I don't know what he is, because look! Arnold, Kimono Dragon please!" When she said that, Arnold, the tiny lizard shifted to a large Kimono Dragon, making the wolf grunt, like he could do better, Karina wondered if he could. Arnold shifted back, licking Amy's hand.

"Awh, I wanted him to shift into a T. Rex, but he's a bit hungry, so I'mma gonna steal some food~" Amy whistled, marching, quietly to the mess hall.

Looking towards the silver/grey/black wolf, Karina looked at him straight in the eye. "I'm going to name you Theodore, would you like that?" she asked him, which she got a nod. "Theodore it is then." Karina got up and followed Amy into the mess hall, fully aware that she was being crazy at the moment. Theodore following closely behind her.

* * *

*** A scene from DigitalMaster1100's oneshots**

**** Recently I had strawberry mochi, AND IT WAS DELICIOUS! I love it so much! I now have strawberry ice cream mochi **

***** It happens _every freaking__ time_**

****** Including Kyle, which made her laugh**

******* It means: Uh, my head feels like I'm having a hangover in Vietnamese**

******** Seriously, it says so at .com under Hypnos' cabin, seriously, look it up**

**Well, that was fun~ Now, if you like it, leave a review please~ AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY AMY!**

_**THIS IS YOUR CUE DUDE, NOW YOU CAN UPLOAD THAT ONE SHOT OF YOURS!**_

**Well, 'till we meet again dearies~ I bid you adue!**

**Oh, and by the way, the next chapter will be in Kyle's POV! **

**Loves and Kisses!~~~~~~OkamiAmmy-chan**


	3. Step 3: Get a Quest

**Ammy: UWAH~! Finally done~ * stretches* Sorry for such a late update, had family outings, and yet again, MY BROTHER**

**Digi: Wait! I haven't finish my chapter yet!**

**Ammy: To bad! Amy almost killed me and you didn't do anything about it, so there!  
**

**Digi: Bu-**

**Ammy: SHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Let's start the chapter already!**

**Leo: Ah? I'm doing this today? Okay, Ammy-chan doesn't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, nor Heroes of Olympus, they all belong to Rick Riordan**

**Ammy: Sadly *sighs***

**Leo: Actually that would be a good thing, because you would turn it into a Yaoi novel instead -_- Anyway- Like I was saying, she also doesn't own her friends, they belong to themselves.**

**Ammy: Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Step 3- Get a Quest, maybe meet some Romans, perhaps even get stalked

Kyle I

_**Thoughts:**_

**Shiri- 'Hi'**

_Enjeru- 'Hi'_

Mizari- 'Hi'

_**Meinu- 'Hi'**_

Kyle- 'Hi'

_**All together- 'Hi'**_

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER HAS ADULT LANGUAGE BECAUSE OF SHIRI'S POTTY MOUTH, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**

Kyle was not pleased right now. Sure, Kyle like mornings, but waking up with a voice screaming at you was _not_ a good start to his day.

**'WAKE THE FUCK UP YOU LAZY ASS!' **Shiri ranted, causing Kyle's head pound with a headache. _'Shush Shiri, Kyle-san is trying to sleep, at least give him a break!' _Enjeru shushed Shiri. See? Now do you guys see why Kyle loves Enjeru so much?

**'FUCK THAT SHIT! WAKE UP ASSHOLE!' **Shiri continued to stomp his foot, if he had one.

See, Kyle named each voice, and thought they needed an apperance, he wanted to make up what they looked like. So, with the help of Karina, they managed to make their character designs.

Keeping with Karina's character designs. Shiri looked like a delinquient, his face was adored with a scowl and glare on all times. Having orange hair and red eyes, he was usually wore punk clothes, with some chain/skull rings, similar to what Nico wore, but he looked more violent. He also wore combat boots, and had a sword, that they dubbed 'The Reaper' slung on his hips. She even gave him ciggerates, replying bluntly, and her voice was of a montone sound, 'It fits him, and it makes him look cooler.'

Enjeru was, and is, just like her voice, sort of short, but with a kind smile and a happy expression adoring her face at all times. Enjeru had short sky blue hair, she also had these big doe brown eyes that twinkled in glee when she was really happy. She wore loose, but comfatable clothes, usually wearing some sort of hat, like a fedora, a light blue t-shirt with a loose fitting see-through white tank top, with a striped scarf. She wore some dark blue skirt and tights that hugged her legs with white converse as well.

The _painfully_ depressing voice, who was named Mizari, she had dark hair that went up to her waist, it was straight, but when you come in on her depressing moods, her hair would be messed up that even _Aphrodite_ couldn't fix unless she used a straightner. She had dark violet eyes, that were dull of light because of how pessimistic she is. Her bangs covered her left eye, and she wore 'emo' clothing. Black, black, black, it was the only thing that she said she 'loves', and wore, if it wasn't black, it was shades of black, like grey and such. Wearing leather was at the top of her 'clothes' list. Wearing grey hair clips to keep her bangs from her right eye, she often wears a black hoodie sweater with a purple striped t-shirt under it. She also wore dark skinny jeans with black short heels.

Then there was Meinu the bitch, as Kyle joked about her. She was egotistic, selfish, and had a _more bad of an attitude than Shiri_. And that was saying something. In short, she was a typical highschool female bully. She was blonde, had pink eyes, and wore then most _sluttiest _clothes you can find. She loved pink, _everything she wore was fucking pink_! She was kind of like Drew from the Aphrodite cabin, but Drew was worst, at least Meinu knew when to _shut the fuck up_. When Kyle and Karina were deciding her character design, Karina started with a headshot of her, she had princess curls and her pink eyes were unusually sharp, but when Kyle asked for a clothes design, Karina barked out in laughter and said 'Just think of a Barbie doll's clothes and make it 10x sluttier, tops.'. Strange thing was, she was a _smart-ass_, she noticed and knew things that Kyle didn't know, so she was useful in the end, but that didn't mean that Kyle _liked_ her, the only one he liked was Enjeru.

-LINEBREAK

Kyle only told Karina, Fawn, and Amy about the voices in his head, and Karina actually had a favorite, and Kyle thought she was crazy. Her absoulute favorite was, strangely, Shiri, she won't say why though**(Seriously, I won't say why~)**. 'WAKE UP YA DIPSHIT!' Shiri screamed again, making Kyle's headache worst.

"Hey, Ky, you okay bro?" Will, the counselor, asked him, concerned. After Kyle got claimed, all of his brothers and sisters made it their job to have him relaxed, and not awkward that his father, Apollo, ran around hitting on mortals. So it kind of made it natural to call him Ky, just because of Karina's slip of tongue.

'I blame Karina because of this' Kyle first stated when Fawn asked why his siblings called him 'Ky'. All three of them**(Fawn, Kyle, and Amy)** knew Karina's tendicy to shorten people's names and add -bear to them. The only person who got away with it, scot-free, was Fawn, 'cause there was _no way in hell_ Karina can shorten that, and _not_ make it sound weird.**(HAHA! I FOUND IT, IT'S FAY-BEAR, IN YOUR FACE!)**

And it was all because of Fawn's boyfriend Nolan, he was the first to have that nickname problem, but, as Karina got along with him more, and since most of their classes were the same, Karina grew with it. At first, the only victim of their nicknames was Garret, who they called 'Gar-bear'. Then they it expanded to everyone they could.

So, the problem with that was, when Kyle had Archery class, Karina noticed him as he shot an arrow and shouted: "Nice job Ky-bear!" and thus started Kyle's nickname.

-LINEBREAK

As the Apollo cabin started their mornings, brushing their teeth, getting ready, etc. Kyle saw Will tell a camper something and watched them go. He then walked out the cabin, since he was always the one to get ready first.

**'Nerd'** Shiri said curtly, with Meinu snickering in the back of his head. Sighing, he imagined a large periodic table chart fall on Shiri, while Meinu had a tsunami hit her. _**'OI JERK FACE, IT TOOK ME FUCKING TWO HOURS TO GET MY MAKE-UP DONE!' **_ Meinu screeched at him, while Shiri was still buried in the chart. 'Screw you, this is my mind!' Kyle mentally yelled back, while Meinu 'Hmph'ed' at him, crossing her arms.

Walking around the camp, he saw Amy dragging a sleeping Karina towards him, with an odd green thing on her head. And wait... WAS THAT THE WOLF THAT ATTACKED THEM AT GYM!? **'FUCKING FINALLY, TIME FOR SOME ACTION' **Shiri wooped as Kyle got his bow out and noched it.

When he launched it, Karina jolted awake and caught the arrow right in time, yelling "DUDE! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" Karina stomping toward him, a dark scarlet shadow loomed over him, literaly. Somehow, instead of Karina, he saw a enourmous shadow in her place, panicking he said fast "Canyoupleasecalmdown,yourscaringme,seriously!" causing Karina to say "... What?" Kyle blinked again, seeing only a confused Karina in his eyesight.

"Uh... Nothing?" Kyle shrugged, while in his head, Shiri said **'Damn! That is one scaryyyyy lady!' **and for once in his life, he agreed.

Karina, in her confused stupor, explained that the wolf was a good guy and that he follows her everywhere. Literally. He went everywhere with her, including the baths. _**'Ugh, really?! Bleh... That is weird!' **_Meinu commented, making Kyle think of a Meinu being hit with a steel safe.

'Be quiet, you guys bathe with me all the time.' Kyle sighed inwarily. _**'Because we have no choice.'**_ All of them, and surprisingly Mizari chimed in. _'Gomen_**(It means sorry in Japenese) **_Kyle-san, but since we're a part of you physically, as well as mentally, we can't part with you unless we're forced to divide.' _Enjeru said intelligently. 'Eh, true.' Kyle mentally rolled his eyes.

"So, this is Theodore, Theodore meet Kyle. No, he is not my brother, we just look alike because we're both asian. No, he's just my asian buddy, we have no romantic tides at all. No, you can't eat him, seriously man! What's with you and meat?! I know you haven't eaten anything since yesterday, but _COME ON MAN_, seriously!" Karina scoffed, while Kyle looked at her like she was crazy. _**'Maybe she is.' **_Meinu scoffed, rolling her eyes and reading one of the Sherlock Holmes books.

"What... Just happened?" Kyle looked at Amy, hoping that she should make sense of the situation. 'But she did not...' Mizari sighed sadly, curled up on the purple plush couch that Meinu was sitting on.

"Hey, hey Kyle, looked what I got!" Amy shoved the green blod in his face, but it wasn't a blob, it was a lizard of sorts. "What-" "HIS NAME IS ARNOLD AND HE IS AWESOME AND EPIC AND AWESOME." she yelled happily. He was about to say 'Okayyyyy then.' but the green bastard put his tongue on his eye! _**'OW! WHAT-' **_Since all of them shared a body, all of them felt the same pain.

"THE HELL MAN!" Kyle finished, covering his injured left eye. "Awwww. He likes you!" Amy coo'ed. **'FUCK THAT SHIT! HE SCREWED MY EYE!'** Earning a glare from the girls. **'Uh... I mean our... eye?'** he said nervously. Kyle sighed, watching as Fawn came with them to see Chiron for some reason.

-LINEBREAK

"Why are we going to Chiron?" Kyle asked, as they were approaching the Big House. "Why are you even asking, it's pointless to ask them..." Mizari sighed, curling tighter in a ball, while reading "Killing Mr. Griffin" book.**(We're actually reading the book, and I finished it, it has a really sad/nostalgic ending)**

"Because since we got a prophecy, that obviously revolves around Karina, because it was told to her." Amy explained, opening the doors. What Kyle didn't expect was Chiron talking to people their age, with armor and weapons, and looked down-right like they would kill anyone that pisses them off. **'So? Who gives a shit? Let's fight 'em!' **Shiri got out 'Reaper' and started to wave it around.

"REYNA! Long time no see!" Amy yelled out and ran to hug the black haired girl. "Well..." 'Reyna' looked awkward, like she never been hugged before. "H-hello Amy.." She slowly hugged back.

"OH! Reyna! Come over here, this is Karina, Fawn, and Kyle!" Fawn waved, Karina said 'Ohayo', a japanese word for 'Good Morning', and Kyle said a quiet 'S'up'. "Good evening, how are you?" Reyna said stiffly. Karina laughed and went over to Reyna, patting her back softly, surprising most of them. **'Girl's got some balls, ya gotta respect that' **Shiri chimed in.

"No need to be so stiff! Relax! We're all demigods!" Karina said happily, humming towards Chiron. "So, horse-man! Why d'ya call us here?" Karina asked, smiling like an idiot. _'Haha, she thinks it's a dream!'_ Enjeru laughed merrily, 'How do you know that?' Kyle asked. _'I can read emotions more easily then most demigods, her kokoro_**(heart in japanese)**_ is happy enough to make her believe it's a dream' _Enjeru replied in her sweet voice.

"It's _Chiron_, young hero! My gods, please don't tell me you're going to be another Tyson!" he sighed tiredly, making Kyle wonder who this 'Tyson' was and if he was as hyper and crazy as Karina when she was like this.

" WHAT THE PLUTO IS WITH ALL THIS RUBISCOUS NOISE!" A light voice shouted, looking over, he saw Karina confused, Amy smiling, and Reyna rolling her eyes. _'Wonder why?' _Enjeru hummed, making Kyle jolt a bit, he almost forgot that he had voices in his head. _**'Oh wow, it's sooooo good to be forgotten, c'mon man! No need to make Mizari more pessimistic!'**_ Meinu bitched to him.

Stomping over to where they were, a young man, blonde, blue eyes, glaring holes at Amy, while she was laughing. "OCTAVIAN! Nice to see you again, c'mere!" Amy laughed running to the blonde, who side-stepped out of the way.

"We don't need your inspicible bubbling Amy, we have a quest in our hands!" To emphasize his point, Octavian took out a stuff'ed animal, and stabbed it roughly on the table, taking out some stuffing, **'More like fucking murdering the thing'** Shiri humphed, mentally rolling his eyes.

"See? The paper says '_Of which the child of sleep shall go west, who shall prevail the best._" he recited, waving the small paper in front of Reyna's face, rolling her eyes, Reyna karate-chopped his head lightly and said "No, really?" she said in a sarcastic voice, while Amy cheered something like: "Yay! She's finally not so tight anymore!"

"Ah, that's what I wanted to talk about Karina." Chiron came back with stuffed animal under his arm. "Oh! Lu- I mean Chiron, is that for me?" Octavian started reaching for the stuffed animal, but Chiron slapped his hand away and shook his head.

"No, young diviner, this is not for you, well, I say, if you happen to even _touch_ this with that knife of yours, I say that you might have nightmares forever, and if you have the _slightest_ sleep, you'll just wake up." Now that left Octavian confused.

Sighing, Chiron said; "This is a gift from Hypnos to his only daughter, Karina." and as he said that, he trotted to Karina and gave her, the now familiar looking sheep pillow. "Is this..." Karina looked up at Chiron, who nodded. Karina had this sparkle in her eyes, and then she looked at Kyle, knowing full well what she meant he said: "GODS DAMN IT KARINA, LET ME DUCK AT LEAST!"

The Romans were confused, but then Karina's stuffed pillow shifted into the exact same sword she used to beheaded the empusa, flying towards Kyle, but before it reached Kyle, Octavian was in the middle of it, realizing what she done, Karina dived for Octavian.

Kyle was about to relax, but he managed to get hit by the twirling sword's hilt. "OW!" Kyle cried out, but nobody was paying attention to him, nope. _**'Nobody really cares honey~'**_ Meinu said monotonously, putting the book down to file her nails. _'Well, Karina-chan is in a pretty awkward position right now' _Enjeru pointed out, which Kyle turned to look at his friend.

In the middle of everyone, Karina was stradiling Octavian, who quickly got up, and helped him up. "Sorry 'bout that" Karina said, who scratched the back of her head. **'How in the fuck can she be so calm, and NOT FUCKING BLUSH'** Shiri ranted, obviously confused. _**'Simply because she has no sense of affection what's so ever'**_ Meinu pointed out, which was technically true, Karina was very oblivious when it came to love situations.

But Kyle wanted to burst out laughing because Octavian's face was in the shades of red, not angry red, but the 'I think I really, really, _really_, like this person' shades. All of the demigods in the room was looking back and forth when Karina and Octavian began a simple conversation.

"So you can tell prophecies like Rachel, Octavian?" Karina asked, smiling her silly smile. "Yeah... But just a bit of the phrase, like 2 sentences, tops." Octavian fidgeted, his face was least red, but it was a bit of pink. 'Nothing good comes from romances...' Mizari sighed sadly, making Kyle wonder if Mizari fell in love once.

Deep in his thoughts, Kyle was beginning to daydream, but then an intense heat was on his arm. Kyle immediately yelped, realizing it was Leo who did it, he began to glare, well, attempt to. **'Cause you fucking suck at glaring'** Shiri complained, crossing his arms. "What?" Leo said innocently, pretending he didn't try and burn Kyle's arm off.

"Anyway, wanna go and test Camper Crossing?" Leo asked. You readers must be confused and ask 'What the heck is Camper Crossing?', well, you know that Leo was _really_ ADHD, so he often played around with the unused materials, thus, he created several parody games, including Camper Crossing.

Kyle shook his head 'no', most often, the only one that tested his games was Karina, but when they, him, Amy, and Fawn, would join them to play Super Camper Brawl**(Credit to** **one of my favorite JasonxLeo authors! Read her story, it's called 'Lust Arrow' it's sooooo adorable!) **

"Fine bro, I'll just ask Karina." Leo childly stuck his tongue out in Kyle's face and ran over to Karina, they exchanged a bit of words, while Octavian looked like he was gonna commit bloody murder, but then Karina smiled, said something, and ran off with Leo to play the games, which left Octavian red-faced and smiling stupidly.

"Kyle..." Amy asked him, "Yeah? What's up?" Kyle looked at her funny. **'She's about to say something completely random and stupid, but reasonable at the same time, isn't she...' **Shiri growled, hating when that happened. "WE SHOULD HOOK THEM UP!" She squealed, to Kyle's weirdness, but to Karina's own safety, he said: "But isn't Karina 14 and Octavian 18?", making Amy pout.

"Well... Yeah, but it's love that makes the world go round, right?" Amy chuckled lightly, very disapointed. "BUT SERIOUSLY MAN! WE GOTTA GET THEM TO. GET. HER!~" she squealed yet again. _**'When would she learn the thing that is called age distance?'**_ Meinu sighed, _'But they would look cute together!'_ Enjeru piped up, giggling happily.

-LINEBREAK

"Okay, now that everything is settled, I'd like to grant you a quest." Chiron clapped his hands and trotted to a circular table.

"It's obvious that the leader of this quest is to be Karina, and since this quest requires _four_ people, unfourtunately, she will be able to pick three others to go along, I assume that you were gonna pick Fawn, Amy, and as well as Kyle, no?" Picking up some objects off the table he handed the four various items, each looking similar to those they saw in the weapon shack.

Giving Karina, he handed her a soft, white, cotton messager bag with a light gray-ish wolf decorated on the corner of it, on the center was her name in fancy calligraphy. "A gift from the Hypnos cabin, you can store anything and everything in it, though it won't contain living beings such as animals." he stated and handed her the light bag.

Turning to Amy, he gave her winged sandels, a bag that she carried at the first day of school, and a light blue cap, that had wings on it's sides, with a large imprint of 'HERMES' on it, "Thank you horse-man." Amy saluted to Chiron. **'Phft, Horse-man.' **Shiri snorted, with a light 'shut up' Kyle turned to Chiron.

"Here is the gift of Apollo, you know, the one that you fought the _griffin_ with." Chiron stated, smiling, but a dangerous aura surrounded his smile. 'Guess he still holds a grudge...' Mizari sighed, rolling to the side lazily. Kyle chuckled nervously and Chiron 'Hmph'ed' and went over to Fawn.

"Is there anything from Hecate?" Fawn asked hopefully, making Kyle confused, why would she asked that? "No, as you, hopefully, were informed, Hecate is, out of _all_, goddesses, most hard on her children, in all the years she has sired demigods, she was one to never pick favorites. _**Ever**_. The only things she sends her children are notes, but that hardly happens anymore." Chiron stated monotonusly, but a few seconds he realized the tone of his voice he immediatley said, "But that doesn't mean that she doesn't care! Really!"

_**'Wow, way to put that subble Chiron.'**_ All of them sighed together, and Kyle agreed, Chiron utterly _sucked_ at putting things lightly. Sighing Kyle continued to watch the interaction between the sadden Fawn and Chiron.

"I-it's alright, thank you for trying." Fawn said, smiling a bit sadly. "Well" Chiron coughed, "This is from the Hecate cabin, a series of books filled with magical spells and several potions that you've mix while you were here." Thanking him, Fawn gingerly picked them up, smiling lightly, 'Hecate is so mean to her children isn't she?' Mizari sighed lightly.

Smiling sadly, Chiron said calmly "A shame that you didn't have enough practice, but you have to make use of what you've learned and put it to the best out there." He hugged everyone, and they all set off outside of the camp, waving bye to their friends, they walked down Half-Blood Hill. A chilling gaze fell on Kyle, making him sneeze, but shook it off with the oh-so-lovable ranting voices yelling at eachother continuously.

'Oh, you guys shut up.' Kyle thought, and they did.

-LINEBREAK

OMAKE- Things not to, _**ever**_. #1: Never look at Karina's stuff without asking

Kyle's POV

After walking some miles, they decided to camp out, building a light fire, they grew closer to it, telling stories and what not, until Amy and Fawn lookedover to Karina, who was doddling something in her sketchbook.

"So~ Karina, what'cha think 'bout Octavian~?" Amy and Fawn purred at the same time, Kyle sighed while they were doing so.

"Hm? Octa-bear? He's quite nice, why?" Karina yawned lightly, rubbing her eyes from staring at her sketch book too long.

"No~ Not like that~" Giggled Amy, "Are you in love with him?" "W-w-w-what?! W-w-why would I b-be in l-l-l-love with Octavian?!" squeaked a blushing Karina, Kyle rolled his eyes 'Girls' he mentally sighed. **'Agreed'** Shiri sighed along with him, while Meinu, Mizari, and Enjeru said 'HEY', clearly offended.

"If you don't like him, why are you drawing him?" Fawn teased, giggling along with Amy. They quickly dodged the random objects Karina threw at them. They laughed and went to the near-by lake to fish some, well.. fish. Karina was red-faced and scowling, but went back to her sketchbook, pink still dusting her cheeks.

Kyle was often curious with things his friends did, so, silently and stealthly tip-toed to where Karina sat, he looked over behind the tree she was laying on, she was shading some hair she drew, leaning over a bit to the left, he realized that Karina indeed drew Octavian, maybe even better what he looked like in reality.

It was a hard sketch of him, which had lots of shades and the pose Octavian had made him looked like he was a scholar, carrying numerous scrolls and had several books, some even toppling over, making the scene look cute, more over, he didn't have such a serious face he usually wears, it was more of a sweating face with how he was trying not to drop the scrolls and books. _'Sugoi~_**(Meaning 'Wow')**_'_ Enjeru said in wonder.

Then the next thing he near, he was hit in his stomach. "OW" He cried out, clunching his stomach, he fell to the soft ground. "DUDE! WHAT THE HELL?!" He groaned again in pain, while Karina look at him dully. "Eh, you deserve it, didn't your mother tell you not to look at people's stuff with out asking?" Karina said monotonously.

"Well, you didn't have to hit me in the stomach. I was just curious." He said in pain, while Karina responded curtly, "Haven't you heard the saying, 'Curiosity killed the cat'?" Sighning, he took Karina's hand and sat up, "Well, I now know.."; "Good, things are learned best the hard way." Karina then returned to her sketchbook. 'Why does these things always happen to me?' Kyle mentally cried while the four said in unison _**'Because fate hates you.'**_

Soon later, when all of them settled into the sleeping bags and said their chorus of 'Good Night!' a pale woman sat near the lake, grinning evilly. "Time to play my little children." she hummed, rocking back and forth in her chair.

* * *

**Ammy: *Le Gasp* I left it on a cliffhanger, aren't I such a good author?**

**Digi: Eh- no.**

**Ammy: Anyway, *pushes Digi away* Finally finished, HAPPY AMY? NO YOU CAN'T KILL ME ANYMORE!**

**Leo: Hm. *Reads Omake* So I _should look_ Karina's stuff, ON IT! *runs***

**Digi: He's dead.**

**Ammy: Yep, remember readers, that includes you Hermes kids, never look Karina's stuff without permission, unless your Amy, she already broke that rule.**

**Digi: Why isn't she punished? **

**Ammy: Because she would be on my back all day.**

**Octavian: I thought you weren't gonna put in romances?**

**Ammy: Amy slapped me into the spot to do it.**

**Digi: *sighs* The things Amy does to get those tiny romance fluff.**

**Ammy: Yep, I mean- WE LOVE YOU AMY *hits Digi on the shoulder* Right?**

**Digi: Ugh, RIGHT! *thumbs up***

**Ammy: Reviews are appreciated! Love you guys *Chu~ 3***


End file.
